el cumpleaños de Darien
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querido ex amor lindo (hmm, no se enojen. Ya es mi ex amor lindo jejeje, ustedes verán si se lo pelean) y hice este shot para celebrarlo. El shot es loco, vulgar, lemon, cochino y para mayores de edad. MAYORES DE EDAD. No me hago responsable de la susceptibilidad de nadie y no acepto insultos. Besitos. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi ex amor lindo y decidí republicar este shot que si, hice hace un año. Lady Serena Shields ya lo leyó pero jejeje, este esta editado. Esta un poquito mas censurado que el de hace un año.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y nada, es un shot de tres partes.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Espero les guste :)**_

* * *

 **El cumpleaños de Darien**

Era tres de agosto y Serena estaba en el departamento de Darien terminando de preparar todo para darle la sorpresa. Él no quería nada por su cumpleaños pero como Serena era Serena, no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto.

Estaban pasando tiempos difíciles ahora que sabían que Rini era su hija y mucho más al verla convertida en Black Lady pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediar eso. Además Serena quería celebrar que ya tenía a sus amigas reunidas y las había recuperado.

Terminando de acomodar el pastel al igual que su atuendo, miró a Lita y le preguntó por él.

-es como la quinta vez que preguntas Serena. Ya te dije que Andrew me dijo que máximo en media hora estaban aquí. Tranquilízate.

-oigan, ¿creen que me veo bien?

-bien no Serena, ¡preciosa!—dijo Mina muy alegre y con un trago en la mano—Seguro va a quedar fascinado cuando te vea. Seguro que sí.

-¿Dejo estas botellas aquí Serena?

-si Rei, gracias.

-oye Serena, ¿segura que cabes? Digo, tu eres una chica delgada y todo pero….

-sí, si cabe Amy y mejor ayúdame. —Dijo Lita con un tapa en la mano— Ven y me ayudas a…

Y mientras las chicas terminaban de preparar todo y Rei abría la puerta para recibir a un invitado más, Darien y Andrew pagaban la cuenta en aquel alegre bar.

-no, no, deja eso, te invito. Después de todo hoy es un día en el que te haces más viejo y ya sabes, se debe tener consideración con la tercera edad.

-ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso idiota.

Río mientras salian.

-muy gracioso. No te rías tanto que tú tienes mi misma edad. ¿se te olvida que el próximo en la lista eres tú?

-sí pero a diferencia de ti, —le guiñó un ojo y entró al auto—yo ya tengo mi regalo asegurado. Mi novia vive sola y uy sí, eso va a estar buenísimo.

-ah sí, que coraje me da. Serena y yo no pudimos vernos hoy porque sus papas la castigaron pero es que, —río con el—es el colmo con esta mujer. ¿Tanto que le expliqué y se tiró el examen? Es increíble.

-pues sí pero ni modo, no podías tener el paquete completo. Ella es hermosa, fuerte y una heroína. ¿Qué más querías?

-ella es inteligente, sé que sí. Es solo que desconcentra con mucha facilidad.

-¿ah sí? La tienes como muy analizada, ¿no Darien?

-deja de estar jodiendo y llévame a mi casa. Hoy ha sido un día de mierda y lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir temprano.

-¡oye!—exclamo luciendo ofendido—Gracias por lo que me toca eh.

-deja de hablar como una niñita y conduce más rápido. Hasta Serena es más veloz que tú. Seguro si ella estuviera manejando, ¡ya habría llegado!

Quince minutos después y prendiendo la luz de su oscuro departamento…

-¡sorpresa!

-¡Serena!—exclamó impresionado al verla.

Completamente sorprendido por ver a todos sus amigos ahí, no dejaba de mirar a Serena. Darien si estaba contento de tenerlos a todos reunidos en su apartamento y verlos tan alegres y sonrientes felicitándolo pero lo mejor de todo era ver como estaba ella. Vestida como sailor moon y el brillante antifaz en la cara, alzaba sus manos y lo miraba.

Recuperando el sentido y cerrando la boca fue con ella y la ayudó a salir del pastel.

-¿sorprendido mi amor?

-mucho, muchísimo Serena pero, —la levantó en brazos y la sacó del pastel— ¿qué hacías dentro del pastel? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? oh pero no espera, ¡¿te le escapaste a tus papas?!

-muchas preguntas mi brillante y apuesto Darien y sabes que no soy muy buena contestándolas. —le guiñó un ojo y se soltó en que carcajadas—La primera, Lita me ayudó.

-oh si, —llegó Lita con ellos al igual que los demás—y ni por error vayas a decir que no te gustó el pastel Darien porque te mato, ¡te acabo!

Rieron todos

-fue muy difícil hacerlo y me la pase viendo al italiano de _Cake Boss_ para hacer este pastel. ¡más te vale que te guste me oiste!

-ok, ok, me gustara. —abrazó a Serena por la cintura y rio con todos—Muchas gracias por la sorpresa muchachoss pero no se hubieran molestado. Con todo lo que está pasando con Rini pensé que…

-no te enojes con ellos mi amor, todo fue mi idea. Sé que lo de Rini es difícil y créeme que me duele pero…ya tendremos tiempo de encargarnos de ella. Deja no más que la vea y veras la paliza que le voy a dar por grosera. ¡esa no es forma de tratar a los papas!

-¡Serena!

-¿qué?

Río con ellas.

-es la verdad. Mejor dime, —le modeló a Darien y se quitó el antifaz— ¿te gusta mi amor?

-te ves como siempre, —la abrazó por la cintura y le dijo antes de besarla—espectacular. Muy bien amigos, ¡que comience la fiesta!

Darien que estaba feliz de tener a su novia y a sus amigos en su departamento para celebrar con él sus veintiún años, se relajó y tomando la botella de whisky que Andrew compró les sirvió un trago a todos.

Pero mientras Darien y los demás iban a la decorada sala para festejar, Lita tomó el pastel y lo llevó a la cocina. Sonriendo sádicamente y cortando grandes porciones, escuchó la voz de su novio que le preguntaba por qué reía.

-yo conozco esa risa, la conozco muy bien Lita. ¿qué hiciste?

-ay mi amor, —le untó la nariz con crema y lo besó—ya lo veras, muy pronto lo sabrás. Este pastel me quedo…muy especial. ¿quieres probar?

-si es de tu mano lo que sea muñeca.

.

.

Una hora y media y después de comer aquel rico pero misterioso pastel, algunos empezaron a enloquecer.

-¿a eso le llamas ruido? ¡Ponle más volumen Mina!

Sin saber porque ni tener control sobre su cuerpo, Amy se quitó la blusa y quedó en un lindo top azul agua marina. Sudando mucho y al ritmo de la música, no era la única que se sentía extraña.

-uy Darien mi amor, ¿no tienes calor?

-sí, mucho. —La vio con picardía a las seductoras y cruzadas piernas— ¿quieres bailar? Tal vez si bailas conmigo el licor empiece a bajar y te sientas mejor. ¿vamos?

-¡a bailar mi amor!

Serena y Darien; al igual que lo hacían Lita y Andrew, bailaban muy sensualmente en la pista al ritmo de la música. Ellos que eran parejas estables y estaban muy enamoradas, se estaban poniendo melosos lo cual desde luego incomodó a una seria Rei.

-es el colmo con ellos, ¿Por qué hacen eso? de Serena lo espero porque es una loca irresponsable pero…es muy raro, también noto muy extraña a Amy. ¡ella no es así!

-oh vamos Rei, —dijo Asanuma sonriente con un trago en la mano y con la mirada un poco perdida—relájate un poco. Estuviste desaparecida por muchos días y creo que no solo estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Darien. Creo que estamos celebrando tu llegada. Dime, ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí, mucho mejor. —Le sonrió coqueta, no se estaba controlando muy bien y eso le preocupaba—La verdad creo que tienes razón. La fiesta está muy buena y es bueno ver a una Amy más abierta.

Ella que decía eso y Amy que hacia una locura.

-¡más! ¡Más! ¡Más Amy! ¡Hasta el fondo!

-¡yujuuuuuuuuuuu!—dijo con la botella en la mano y una gran sonrisa—Me tomé el resto de la botella así que paguen. ¡quiero ver esos billetes!

-tramposa. —puso un billete de veinte Lita en su top.

-es el colmo, ¡creí que no podrías!—puso un billete Serena en su cadera.

-es difícil de creer pero aquí tienes. —rio Darien y le puso el billete en la mano—Bien jugado Amy.

-¡ah no! ¡Ni mierda!—dijo Mina muerta de risa y con el billete en la mano—doble o nada a que no eres capaz de bailar esa canción sensualmente conmigo Amy. ¡no puedes!

-¿que no puedo?—le levantó una ceja riendo— ¡vas a perder todo tu dinero Mina! Prepárate, vamos a bailar.

Mina fue al potente estéreo que tenía Darien en su casa y poniendo una sensual y acelerada canción, estaba aterrada por ver bailar a Amy. Al igual que le pasó a ella, los demás empezaron a sospechar.

Como un bello y excitado rubio frente a Lita por ejemplo.

-muy bien malvada dime. ¿qué hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste a ese pastel?

-¿recuerdas nuestro experimento de la otra noche?—Le respondió guiñándole un ojo—muy bien pues yo…

-¿no me estas jodiendo verdad Lita? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-ay si mi amor y dime, ¿no se ven relajados?—entrelazó las manos al cuello y lo besó muy alegre—Serena me dijo que quería que nos des estresáramos un poco y sobre todo quería que Darien estuviera tranquilo y relajado. Y como nosotros esa noche la pasamos tan bien…. Yo pensé que….

-muñeca, si, puede que sea verdad pero es que tú y yo no tomamos licor. —miró a una sudada y excitada Amy bailar—Es por eso que ella esta como esta, ¡eres una loca Lita! Cada vez me gustas más.

-Andrew…oh si Andrew, —cerró los ojos y dejó que le lamiera el sudado cuello y la tocara sin parar—si…

Al igual que lo estaban Andrew, Lita, Amy y todos ellos, lo estaban Serena y Darien. Por eso las cosas empezaron a calentarse.

-¿te gusta lo que ves mi bello y sensual príncipe?

-ummm, si princesa. —Subió la mano con insistencia por su diminuta falda—está buenísimo. Oye, ¿sabes algo? me siento muy extraño. Tengo demasiado calor y la cabeza me da algo de vueltas. ¿No te gustaría venir y tomar un baño conmigo?

-¡encantada!

Pronto todo se descontroló. Todos ellos perdieron el control de sí mismos por la droga que corría por su cuerpo y empezaron a hacer locuras. Como Mina y Amy por ejemplo.

Mina y Amy eran las únicas que estaban en la pista bailando. Serena y Darien fueron al baño a tomar una ducha caliente. Lita y Andrew que querían estar a solas los siguieron y empezaron a usar su cama. Los últimos pero no por eso menos importantes que eran Rei y Asanuma, estaban en el sofá dándose un apasionado y desesperado beso mientras las veían bailar.

Como la página no me deja hacer Yuri, no les puedo contar que era lo que Mina le estaba haciendo a Amy mientras Asanuma subía una inquieta mano bajo la falda de Rei.

-dime, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

-es…es muy raro pero, —respondió completamente sonrojada y húmeda por su lenta caricia—sí, me gusta y me excita demasiado. Quiero que me lo hagas y no, espera un segundo, no solo quiero que me lo hagas a mí. También quiero que se lo hagas a ellas.

-muy bien. —se hizo frente a ella y le bajó las pequeñas y húmedas bragas color rojo pasión—ummm, pero que lindas. Son bonitas pero no lo son tanto como lo eres tu candente y sensual mujer.

-¡ah….! Ah sí, si….

-empecemos.

Y mientras Mina tocaba a Amy sobre el delicado top y Rei recibía por primera vez sexo oral, Serena estaba en la ducha con Darien siendo penetrada como más le gustaba, de frente y sin piedad.

Con el rostro rojo, los labios hinchados y gritando sin parar, ya estaba lista para llegar.

-hey, hey, hey mi golosa y caliente sailor scout, ¿ya? no, aun no. Vamos a mi cama. Seguro ahí estarás más cómoda y con algo de suerte, —le tocó el húmedo trasero y la hizo gritar—me des esto que tanto anhelo probar. ¿vamos?

-a donde quieras mi rey. Ummm si papacito rico y delicioso. ¡te amo!

Cerrando la llave y tomando una toalla, la secó y luego se secó él. Semi desnudo y dispuestos a seguir con su faena, lo que se encontraron en su cama los dejó de una sola pieza.

No movieron ni un musculo porque no sabían qué hacer. Andrew estaba tras Lita embistiéndola y le gritaba una y otra vez que ella era todo lo que él quería.

-ah….ah sí nena, ¡grita! ¡¿Quién te está cogiendo Lita?! ¡¿Quién?!

-¡Andrew!—gritó con fuerza cuando él la halo por el cabello y nalgueó su trasero con fuerza—oh Andrew, Andrew mi amor, ¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Ah! Oh si amor, me encanta cuando me lo haces así, ¡muy duro! Oh si amor, más duro. ¡Más fuerte!

No sabían si reír o salir corriendo.

Darien y Serena se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Dándose cuenta que ellos estaban tan concentrados en su encuentro de lujuria, lascivia y obscenidad que no se percataban de su presencia, Darien reaccionó y se animó de más.

Yendo tras Serena y quitándole la toalla, se le acercó al oído y le susurró que también quería participar.

-¿te enojarías?

-no, de hecho, —lo tomó de la mano y río—vamos y les preguntamos si quieren compañía.

Lita que estaba roja y excitada hasta más no poder, interrumpió justo el momento en el que se iba a entregar a ese mágico orgasmo cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga. Riendo con ella y aceptando su ofrecimiento, se levantó de la cama y los vio con entretenimiento.

-oye Serena, ¿estás segura? ¡Tú eres muy celosa! ¿Seguro dejas que me coma a tu novio?

-¿Por qué no?—le sonrió y se acercó, luego le haló un pezón—yo haría lo mismo. Es como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido Darien. ¿verdad mi amor?

-oh si princesa, —le tocaba el trasero tras ella—sí. Anda tócala, tócala más.

-bésala Lita. —Dijo Andrew tras ellas mientras hacía lo mismo—Bésala y hazlo despacio. Lo estoy disfrutando.

Así fue como se empezó a darse entre las dos desinhibidas y calientes parejas un encuentro _swinger_. Locos, entregados a la locura y el calor, luego cambiaron de posición. Lita fue con ambos y siendo penetrada por ambas partes gritaba de placer.

Andrew estaba bajo ella y Darien detrás. Sudando y escuchando todo lo que le decía su caliente y dulce rubio, solo tenía ojos para él mientras Serena estaba besando a Darien y este no dejaba de tocarla para excitarla.

Luego escuchó algo que la dejó aterrada

-¿quieres que tome fotos mi amor? digo, como recuerdo.

-sí, si Serena. —decía sin dejar de penetrar a Lita ni de tocar los senos de Serena—Toma todas las que quieras princesa.

-¡oigan!—se giró Lita roja y los vio— ¿me van tomar fotos? ¡Degenerados!

-¿ah sí?—la tomó Andrew por las caderas y entró con más fuerza, luego le lamió un sensible pezón— ¿quién es la que se está dejando coger por los dos ah? ¡¿Quién?! ¿Eres tú mi amor? Dímelo Lita, ¡dímelo! ¿Eres tú mi xxxxx a quien le gusta que se la metan?

-¡oh si amor! ¡Sí!—contestó con los ojos cerrados mientras Darien lo hacía con más fuerza—Rico, rico mi amor, ¡más! ¡Más Andrew más! oh si mi amor dame más. ¡Más!

Ella se movía involuntariamente de atrás hacia delante por el fuerte movimiento de ambos atractivos hombres cogiéndola.

Pero mientras Andrew atraía el rostro de Lita para besarla y morderla como solo él lo hacía, Serena escuchaba que pronto seria su turno.

-como tú digas mi amor, lo espero con ansias.

Ya llevaban quince minutos en ese loco y acalorado encuentro. Darien lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo porque como Serena no se dejaba coger por detrás, estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías. Lo mejor de todo eso no era estar cogiendo a una mujer como quería, lo mejor era tener a Serena desnuda frente a él y besándolo con la misma pasión que él lo hacía.

Sin entender porque Serena había accedido a semejante locura, luego escuchó la voz de Andrew que le habló.

-ya, ya casi. ¿estás listo?

-¿y tú como demonios sabes eso?

-conozco a mi mujer idiota. —La miró a la cara mientras esta se movía— ¿estás listo o no tonto?

-cuando quieras.

Y ella decía sin poder controlarlo más….

-¡ah Andrew sí! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Dame mucho más mi amor! ¡Sí! ¡Oh si amor! Que rico, rico….

Y Serena que escuchaba los gritos de todos y se excitaba por lo que veía, se acercó a Darien y le dijo que también lo quería mientras él se corría.

-¿sí? ¿Quieres que te cojamos así mi princesa?

-es lo que más deseo mi vida. —se le acercó y lo besó entrelazando su lengua con la suya— ¿ya Lita? ¿Ahora si me los prestas amiga?

-oh si….si…-dijo exhausta cuando Darien y Andrew salieron de ella—todos tuyos muñeca. ¡son increíbles!

Lita cayó en la cama agotada y satisfecha por semejante cogida. Siendo el turno para Serena, se puso de rodillas frente a dos atractivos y excitados hombres para complacerlos. Tomando el de Andrew en una mano y el de Darien metiéndoselo a la boca, los escuchaba reír de dicha. De euforia.

-uy Darien, que mano tan suave hermano. ¿Así te lo hace siempre?

-ummm no, —le tomó la cabeza y la dirigió al miembro de su amigo—espera a sentir su boca. Por algo es la princesa.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras ellos disfrutaban de su suave boca, Rei gemía sobre el respaldar del sofá.

-¡ah sí! si Asanuma…..Asanuma que rico. ¡delicioso!

-míralas, —le tomó la cabeza y la dirigió hacia donde ellas estaban—no quiero que dejes de ver. ¿entendido?

-¡oh sí! ¡Sí!—gritó cuando él la penetro con más fuerza— ¡lo que digas!

Volviendo a la habitación con el grupo de locos calenturientos…

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Qué bien lo hacen! ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí!

-¿sí que grita tu mujer no?

-oh sí. —dijo Darien delante de ella y sin dejar de embestir y tocar—es muy escandalosa y eso me fascina. ¿te gusta cómo te estamos cogiendo princesa?

-oh sí, ¡sí! ah….ah….

Treinta minutos después y con mucho sexo intenso entre todos ellos, a Andrew se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Lita! ¡Ven acá!

-si mi amor. —Fue con él al instante— ¿qué quieres?

-como es el cumpleaños de aquí el vegete este… —río y los hizo reír.

-¡oye!—lo saco Serena y regaño a Andrew—no te metas con mi querido Darien ¿qué te pasa?

-como sea—tomo de la mano a Lita y se la paso a Darien—son todas tuyas amigo ¡diviértete!

Ellas se acostaron en la cama como Darien se los pidió. Lita como era más fuerte se hizo en la cama y Serena encima. Besándose con pasión porque Andrew se los pidió mientras las tocaba, Darien empezó a hacerlas suyas una vez más. Mientras penetraba a Serena por el trasero como él quería, no dejaba de tocar a Lita en la húmeda y abierta vagina.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah Darien ah! ¡Duele! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

-pero—dijo riendo y sin dejar de embestir— ¿de qué estás hablando? Solo te estoy metiendo la punta. Eso no es nada.

-¡ah sí! ummm si—gemía Lita bajo Serena mientras succionaba el miembro de su novio—ummmm que rico.

-menos charla y más acción muñeca—volvió a introducirlo Andrew— ¡chupa más duro Lita!

A los ahogados gemidos de Lita se sumaron los de Serena. En aquel lugar todo era una locura porque si ellas estaban ocupadas y gritaban fuerte, en la sala otros también lo hacían. Total fue que después de haber conseguido de una extraña forma que sus mujeres lo consiguieran, unos como un alegre, drogado y satisfecho Darien, pidieron salida.

En la cama y jadeante junto a una risueña y bañada Lita, Serena respondió con una pregunta.

-¿estás loco Darien? ¡Me dejaste molida! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a salir?

-ah no princesita, —la tomó de la mano y la levantó de la cama—esto aún no termina. ¡Vámonos! ¿Qué nos vamos a quedar haciendo aquí? ¡Salgamos!

-oye no, —dijo Lita mientras extendía el brazo y recibía a un sudado y rojo Andrew—Serena tiene razón. Si somos especiales y todo pero, ¡no tanto! ¡Estoy rendida! ¿Y tu amor?

-para salir sí. —La miro y sonrió—Pero para cogerte de nuevo no.

-dejen de ser tan rogados y vamos. Serena, usa el cristal de plata. Devuélvenos algo de energía a todos para que así podamos salir y asunto arreglado. ¿Por favor?

-ok mi amor, —Le sonrió con cariño y tomó su broche—lo que mi papacito hermoso quiera. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y te daré todo lo que me pidas mi sensual Tuxedo Mask. Lo que quieras.

.

-.-

.

Al otro día y después de una gran parranda, Darien despertó en una amplia y extraña cama. Veía al techo, por toda la habitación y por más que trataba de recordar algo de la noche anterior no sabía en donde estaba ni que había pasado.

A su dolor de cabeza y confusión se sumó algo igual de aterrador.

-¡Andrew! ¡¿Qué demonios haces desnudo y en una cama conmigo?!

-¡¿qué?!—gritó igual que él y se tapó con la suave sabana— ¡lo mismo te pregunto! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-¿podrían dejar de gritar como un par de nenitas por favor?—se giró Lita y abrazó a Andrew—Hola mi amor. ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿qué?

-hola mi apuesto príncipe. —Se giró Serena y subió una de sus desnudas piernas sobre Darien— No seas tan gritón y dime, ¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo sé pero….

Cuando él iba a preguntarle donde estaban y como habían llegado ahí, un grito de la habitación contigua los asustó.

-esa fue Rei. Vamos Lita. —se levantó Serena y se cubrió la desnudez con la sabana—Quien sabe que pasó.

Y mientras Lita se quitaba un extraño velo del alborotado cabello y se vestía para ir con ella, Rei decía furiosa en aquella habitación en donde hizo tantas locuras…

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios nos diste Asanuma?! ¡¿Que nos diste?! ¡¿Por qué despertamos Mina y yo en una cama desnudas y abrazadas a ti?! ¡¿Qué carajos nos hiciste?!

-Rei, —se levantó una desnuda Mina y se cubrió con la sabana para ir al baño—no grites. Me duele horrible la cabeza y creo que Asanuma no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Mejor vamos y les preguntamos a los demás.

Rei estaba aterrada frente a una ventana del lujoso hotel en donde había pasado el resto de la noche con Asanuma y Mina teniendo el más retorcido sexo sin acordarse de nada. Y mientras ella lo miraba y lo miraba sin recordar, las chicas terminaban de vestirse y salian de la habitación.

Una adolorida Lita se miró la mano con sorpresa y le habló a Serena mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿tú tienes una idea de que es esto Serena?

-no, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que paso anoche Lita. —río y buscaba la voz de Rei por el pasillo—Más bien movámonos que tal vez ellas sepan.

Y mientras ellas las buscaban, dos cansados y atractivos chicos se paraban de la cama igual de confundidos a ellas sin saber nada de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Cuando Andrew se vio la mano y vio una argolla dorada en su dedo anular izquierdo, casi se muere del terror y lo peor no había sido eso. Sino ver el mismo tipo de anillo en la mano de su amigo.

-¡¿nos casamos idiota?! ¡¿Con quién?!

-dime por lo que más quieras en tu maldita vida Andrew que tú y yo no nos casamos anoche. ¡eso no puede ser!—se vio la mano izquierda con la misma consternación que la veía Andrew.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—se escuchó un largo grito por el pasillo.

-esa fue Serena.

-¿seguro?

-¡claro que si imbécil! Conozco a mi mujer, esa fue ella. —se puso el pantalón Darien a toda prisa—Camina y vemos que fue lo que les pasó.

Andrew y Darien se pusieron los pantalones tan rápido como pudieron y llegaron a la habitación. Entrando a toda prisa y buscándolas por todos lados, finalmente escucharon gritos de nuevo que provenían del baño.

Al entrar y ver lo que vieron, se quedaron helados.

-¡ayúdanos Darien!

-¡sirve para algo Asanuma y saca a ese maldito tigre de aquí!

-pero Rei, ¡¿yo por qué?!

-¡¿Cómo por qué?!—Dijo tras él envuelta en la sabana y muerta de miedo— ¡mínimo fuiste tú quien lo trajo! ¡Si nos drogaste anoche y nos hiciste todo lo que nos hiciste, mínimo también trajiste a ese tigre!

-¡Darien! ¡Darien mi amor!—fue Serena con él y lo abrazó— ¡tengo mucho miedo! ¡Saca a ese tigre de aquí!

-Pero, — dijo Darien sin quitarle la mirada al dormido animal en la gran tina— ¿cómo llego un tigre de bengala blanco hasta aquí? ¡¿Cómo?!

-olvida eso Darien. —le mostró la mano con la argolla— ¡¿qué carajos pasó anoche?!

Mientras un asustado Andrew veía con horror su sortija y la de su amigo, Rei le pegaba a Asanuma pensando que la había drogado y Mina se reía de verlos discutir, finalmente Lita fue la única que se percató de algo igual de raro a todo lo que había pasado.

-oigan, oigan, ¿Y dónde está Amy? Esa que está ahí es su pluma de transformación. Mina, Rei, ¿ustedes saben dónde está?

-¡Amy!—exclamó Mina con angustia—No está, ¡no está! ¡¿Dónde está Amy?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-oigan, —los miró Serena a todos mientras se sostenía la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que tenía— alguno de ustedes me puede decir, ¡¿qué pasó ayer?! ¡No recuerdo nada!

Así, con un tigre de bengala dormido en una tina, argollas de matrimonio, fuerte resaca y con una amiga desaparecida, nuestros amigos se miraban a las caras tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para tanta locura y no solo eso, por recordar que había era lo que había pasado con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**jajajaja, ay si, por algo me he dedicado durante tanto tiempo a esto, ¡me encanta! jajaja. Seguimos troleandolos mis amores, seguimos :)**_

* * *

 **¿Y qué pasó ayer?**

Eran más de la diez de la mañana del sábado cuatro de agosto. Mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza y llenaba de energía a todos en la calle mientras cumplían sus obligaciones matutinas, siete personas se miraban a los ojos tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Para suerte y alivio de una mal geniada peli negra, ahí venia la primera respuesta a muchas preguntas.

-no fue él Rei, él no les puso nada en la bebida. ¿Ves el pastel que está al lado del tigre? Bueno, ese pastel…

-¿no estás jodiendo verdad Lita?—le preguntó un aterrado Darien— ¿nos drogaste?

-¡¿qué?!—Preguntó una muy enojada Rei— ¡¿tú nos drogaste con ese pastel anoche Lita?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-no era mi intención. —Respondió muy apenada mientras Andrew le tomaba la mano—Yo solo le puse un poco de hierba porque Serena me dijo que quería que Darien se relajara un rato y pensé que nosotras también necesitábamos relajarnos. ¡No sé qué paso!

-¿de casualidad se te cayeron las pastillas en la mezcla mi amor?

-¡las pastillas! ¡Claro! ¡Eso fue! Soy una tonta y claro, ahora tiene más sentido porque nos pasó los que nos pasó.

-grrrrrrr

-¡el tigre!—saltaron todos del susto.

Aquel peligroso y hermoso tigre se estaba despertando por los fuertes gritos de todos ellos. Por eso y para evitar ser comidos de un solo bocado, salieron de lujoso baño y cerraron la puerta con mucha cautela.

Al cerrar la puerta y por ahora protegidos, Mina entró en pánico.

-lo mejor será dejar los regaños para después porque Amy, —las miró a todas con angustia—Amy no está y eso es muy raro. Ella nunca se iría sin su pluma de transformación. No quiero pensar que algo malo le ha pasado. Debemos salir a buscarla.

-sí, tienes razón. —Dijo una enojada Rei sin quitarle la mirada a Lita—nos mataría si por culpa de Lita y sus estupideces…

-¡oye!

-…no puede llegar a tiempo para presentar la prueba. ¡el examen es hoy a las dos de la tarde! Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que empiece la prueba.

-muy bien. Creo que lo mejor será separarnos para poder encontrarla más rápido. ¿Está bien?

-no sé Serena—dijo una asustada Mina—si ya se nos perdió Amy, ¿qué tal y se nos pierda alguien más?

-¡no digas estupideces Mina! Solo mírate, ¡mírame!—se señaló a si misma Rei llena de ira—no creo que nos pueda pasar algo peor de lo que ya nos pasó. Entonces dejemos de hablar idioteces y vámonos a buscar a Amy.

Los miro mal a todos, en especial a Lita.

-Bueno súper genio que ocasionó todo este desastre, ¿por dónde empezamos? Yo no tengo ni una mínima idea de donde estamos ni a donde salir a buscar.

-eh…si me permiten la indiscreción, —dijo una linda camarera que entraba a la habitación para limpiarla—yo les puedo decir por dónde empezar.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-si señora, claro que sí. —le sonrió a la pobre y confundida Serena—Anoche después de que usted y su esposo se casaron en la capilla de abajo, usted y la otra pareja de esposos con todos sus amigos sugirieron ir al bar….

-¡¿qué, que dijiste?! ¡¿Mi esposo?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-ah…-respiraron Andrew y Darien aliviados por un momento, luego se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y dijeron lo mismo que ellas— ¡¿qué?!

-sí, ¿no lo recuerdan?—río con diversión—anoche ustedes llegaron en unos trajes bastantes particulares la verdad y le pidieron a nuestro Elvis que los casara. Originalmente se iban a casar era ustedes dos señores pero aquí la señora, —miró a Serena y sonrió—no lo permitió. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita y romántica. Lo mejor de todo fue la buena propina que nos dio usted señor Tuxedo Mask. Gracias señor, fue usted muy amable.

-ay no, ay no, ay no, —se llevó la mano a la cabeza Serena aterrada y fue ahí cuando finalmente notó su argolla—entonces es cierto. ¡¿nos casamos anoche Darien?! ¡¿Cómo paso?!

-no lo sé Serena y te pido por favor mi amor que no grites. Me duele horrible la cabeza y estoy igual de confundido que tú.

-disculpe señorita pero, —se le acercó Asanuma con miedo por ver la ira en la mirada de Rei— ¿A dónde dijo que nos fuimos a tomar después de que ellos se casaron?

-oh si, fueron al bar luna negra. Es a tan solo dos cuadras de aquí. A esta hora está cerrado pero tengan. —El entregó una tarjeta—El portero es amigo mío y si le da esta tarjeta seguro los deja entrar y les dice que más pasó anoche. Mucha suerte buscando a su amiga y de nuevo gracias. Con ese dinero le voy a comprar unas cosas a mi hija.

-¿dinero?—la miró confundido Darien mientras ella se iba con el carro de limpieza— ¿de qué estará hablando?

-no sé mi amor pero vámonos. Tal vez si buscamos en ese desorden de habitación en donde pasamos la noche encontremos alguna pista.

Así fue que mientras Andrew miraba estupefacto la mano de Lita con la misma argolla que él tenía, salieron de la habitación con Darien y Serena para ir al lugar en donde habían pasado su luna de miel sin recordar nada.

Al llegar ahí y ver botellas, ropa por doquier y billetes regados por todo el piso, empezaron a asustarse de verdad.

-por Dios Serena, ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche?! ¿Por qué no nos podemos acordar de nada? ¿De dónde sacamos tanto dinero?

Serena lo miraba consternada y sin saber que responder, y Lita decía que ella no había planeado nada.

-¡eres un grosero Andrew! ¡¿Entonces según tú, yo te drogué, te di licor y te volví una mierda para que te casaras conmigo?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡no grites!—le dijo igual de ofuscado a ella y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—me duele horrible la cabeza Lita y por más que intento no logro recordar nada. ¡¿Cómo es posible que algo tan importante como nuestro matrimonio sea producto de una borrachera ah?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-entonces…-se le acercó sonriente— ¿no estás enojado por estar casado conmigo?

-claro que no. —La abrazó y le sonrió—No estoy enojado por eso; eso igual iba a pasar, tu eres la mujer de mi vida y te amo Lita pero no debió ser así. Debía ser algo más especial, como tu mi amor.

-Andrew…. —le acarició la mejilla con la mano en donde llevaba la argolla—te amo.

-¡hey!

Dijo Darien irritado mientras recogía una bolsa del suelo.

-Romeo y Julieta, dejen su romance para después. Estamos metidos en un serio problema y no es tiempo para cursilerías.

-¡Darien!—exclamó Serena ofendida—Que cruel eres. ¿o sea que te parece mucha ridiculez que nos hayamos casado anoche? No lo puedo creer.

-Serena, Serena mi amor, —fue con ella respirando hondo por su irritación—no se trata de eso. Es esto. —Le señaló una bolsa— ¿tú sabes de donde sacamos esto?

-¡ay no! ¿No me digas que esa es una bolsa de banco? ¡¿Robamos un banco anoche?!

-silencio mi amor, no lo digas tan alto. ¿quieres que alguien nos escuche o qué? Aun no entiendo de donde salió esta bolsa pero no pude haberla robado anoche. ¿o sí?

-toma la bolsa y vámonos Darien. Con quedarnos a especular aquí no ganamos nada.

-oigan esperen un momento. —dijo Lita que fue a recoger el velo de novia que había usado la noche anterior—Aquí están las actas de nuestros matrimonios. ¿quieren verlas?

Lita se reía al leer el acta de Serena y Darien. Entregándoselas y después saliendo de la habitación con Andrew, reía sin parar por lo que había visto.

Lo mismo le pasó a Serena.

-¿me case con Tuxedo Mask? esto se pone cada vez más raro.

-¿qué? Déjame ver. ¡es cierto! ¡Aquí dice Tuxedo Mask y sailor moon!

-¿lo ves?—tomo el acta y la rompió—esta acta no es legal, pues ni sailor moon ni Tuxedo Mask existen en realidad. Así que no tiene validez. Ya puedes respirar tranquilo, mi amor. —le dio la espalda y fue hacia la puerta—No estás casado conmigo.

-¿es una maldita broma Serena?—fue con ella y la giro con brusquedad— ¿estás enojada conmigo por algo que no recuerdo? ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡Es el colmo!

-mejor vámonos mi amor. Lo último que tenemos que hacer ahora es discutir. Amy está perdida y no podemos perder más tiempo aquí. ¿nos vamos?

Darien estaba molesto por ver la mirada que le estaba dando Serena. Él no se acordaba de nada y no era que no quisiera estar casado con ella; no era eso, le pasaba algo similar a lo que le había pasado a Andrew con Lita. La amaba demasiado y no quería que las cosas hubieran pasado así.

Vestidos y con la cara más espeluznante que un ser humano pueda tener después de una noche de farra y sexo intenso, llegaron al bar al que supuestamente habían ido a celebrar.

Siendo Darien quien tomó la tarjeta y se acercó al inmenso gorila de la entrada, se quitó los lentes y lo saludo amablemente.

-buenos días señor. Me preguntaba si podría ser usted tan amable de darnos alguna información sobre el paradero de…

-¡son ustedes! No me imagine verlos por aquí tan pronto. ¿Cómo les termino de ir anoche?

-esto es el colmo. —Refunfuñó Rei junto a Asanuma y Mina—Era cierto.

Y mientras Rei alegaba, Darien decía…

-más o menos señor, más o menos. Estamos aquí porque estamos buscando a una de nuestras amigas. Ella es una chica muy bonita. Es alta, de cabello corto negro azulado y…

-¡ya sé! ustedes buscan a Amy. ¿no? ¿La que se ganó el premio anoche? Guau, —río de nuevo—nunca antes había visto a una mujer tan bonita como esa beber de esa forma y montar un toro mecánico como lo montó ella. Todos ustedes fracasaron miserablemente pero ella, sacó la cara por todos ustedes.

-sí, sí señor, eso se oye increíble pero, ¿sabe dónde puede estar nuestra amiga o no? La necesitamos urgente y…

-pues niña, —miró a Mina—yo no sé pero el que si debe saber es Alex, el _barman_. Amy y él estuvieron platicando anoche en la barra mientras ustedes bailaban. Seguro él debe saber. Pasen, —les abrió la puerta—eso sí, él está durmiendo y cuando lo despiertan se levanta de muy mal genio.

-no importa. —Dijo Rei que estaba harta de todo eso—Correremos el riesgo.

-bueno… después no digan que no se los advertí.

Aquel grandulón tipo de muchos tatuajes, pelo largo y gran musculatura, se reía de ver su cara de guayabo, (cruda para los que no entiendan).

Pero mientras él reía y entraba al bar con ellos, Rei tocaba sin clemencia aquella puerta.

Cuando el tipo salió haciéndoles mala cara y en esas fachas todos se asustaron menos ella.

-¡¿qué demonios quieres perra?! ¡¿Por qué tocas de esa manera?!

-lo siento pero necesitamos preguntarte por alguien. Es nuestra amiga, ella…

Mientras Rei hablaba sin importarle la mala cara de ese afeminado sujeto, Darien y Andrew murmuraban su estrafalario atuendo.

-ay Andrew, ojala ese marica tan boleta si nos diga algo. De pronto la única que se acuerda de algo es Amy.

-hmmm, pues la veo muy difícil hermano. ¿Que no les ves la facha a esa loca?—río con Darien—mínimo con el mal genio que tiene… no nos dice nada.

-¡oigan. ustedes dos! ¿Cuál es la risa?—se acercó el tipo que hablaba con Rei—No sé qué sea tan gracioso par de bombones pero como el solo hecho de verlos de nuevo y recordar como bailaron anoche en el bar me ha puesto de buen humor y vale la pena la levantada temprano, —les guiñó un ojo a los aterrados muchachos—les voy a decir.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-si niña. —miró a Mina—Anoche mientras ustedes daban ese show tan divertido en la pista y ese papacito de ahí daba grandes propinas…

-¡oye! Mucho cuidado con los que dices. —Exclamó Serena enojada—Ese papacito de ahí es mi esposo.

-el rubio es el mío. Ten cuidado como lo miras.

-ok, ok nenas, algo así me supuse cuando les vi las argollas y a ti con el velo anoche preciosa.

-bueno pero, —interrumpió Asanuma— ¿nos decía que Amy…?

-si muñeco, como ustedes estaban en su baile erótico anoche y dejaron plantada a mi pobre Amy; pobrecita, que nena tan linda, ella me dijo que les iba a preguntar si la llevaban a ver la función de Sigifredo y Roberto.

-¿Quiénes?

-esos, los que andan por la ciudad dando una función con unos tigres blancos de….

-….bengala—dijo Darien con horror— ¡eso es! ¡Fue de ahí de donde sacamos a ese tigre! Muchas gracias señor Alex y no tenemos como agradecerle.

Se giró y los miró a todos.

-vámonos muchachos, tal vez Amy todavía este ahí y…

-oye pero bombón, —le guiñó un ojo y engrueso la voz, lo cual lo asustó—no me digas señor. Señor es mi papa.

Luego río al verlo tan asustado y aclaró su voz de nuevo.

-era una broma. Vuelvan cuando quieran. No se ven personajes como ustedes muy seguido en el bar. ¡fue divertidísimo!

El gay Alex reía al igual que el portero mientras ellos salian. Divertidos por ver sus cansadas caras y ver como intentaban disimularlas usando grandes lentes de sol, aun no sabían lo que les pasaría. Sus penas apenas estaban comenzando.

Al salir de aquel bar gay y entender porque Alex les había dicho lo que les dijo, se llevaron no se sabía si una agradable o desagradable sorpresa.

-hola mami, hola papi. ¿Cómo les terminó de ir anoche eh? Los he buscado por todas partes.

-¡Rini!—exclamó Serena asustada cuando la vio aparecer en el aire y en ese callejón— ¡¿dónde demonios has estado?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-Serena, mi amor, —la miró Darien suplicante al igual que los demás—los gritos princesa. Me duele la cabeza.

-oh papi querido.

Bajó Rini a su altura y luciendo tan sensual como era siendo Black Lady le dijo…

-¿te duele mucho la cabecita? Mira lo malos padres que son ustedes dos. Se supone que anoche debieron es estarme buscando y no haciendo las cosas tan sádicas que hicieron ustedes cuatro en esa habitación.

Miró a Lita, Andrew, Serena y finalmente a Darien con picardía.

-¡eres una insolente Rini! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!

-oh mamá, mamá, ¿y dices que yo soy una degenerada que se quiere comer al papá? ¡Soy igualita a ti!—rio con perversidad—El espejo de la habitación de Diamante es muy informativo mi sádica madre. Es de ahí de donde me lo estoy sacando y, ¿sabes? eso fue muy interesante.

Se le acercó a la cara mientras Serena se sonrojaba.

-¡esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre Rini! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes que volver a ser nuestra niña tierna y dulce. ¡esto no puede seguir así!

-oh papi, papá, —entrelazó sus manos al cuello y se le acercó—eres todo lo que una mujer puede desear. Tú y tu también guapo, —le guiñó un ojo a Andrew—lo hacen exquisitamente. Yo me animé mucho al verlos anoche pero el estúpido de Diamante, ¡me dijo que no!

-¡Rini!—se apartó Darien con horror y enojado— ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? Dime por lo que más quieras que no lo hiciste con el maldito de Diamante Black. ¡¿lo hiciste?!

-ay papi, ¿la borrachera te atrofio el cerebro o qué? No, claro que no. ¿que no escuchaste que me dijo que no? ¡Me dijo que no a mí!

Miró mal a Serena.

-me dijo que él no se metía con niñitas y que a quien quería, ¡era a ella! Maldito infeliz. Lo siento mamá pero yo soy mucho más bonita que tú. ¿No crees papi?

-¡ya basta! ¡No más Rini! ¡No más!

-ay mamá, te ves patética llorando por mí, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No estabas muy contenta anoche con ese par de bellezas?—se le acercó con luna p en brazos— ¡No seas hipócrita! Odio que finjas de esa manera. Pero bueno, no vine aquí a ver tus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Vine porque lo necesito. ¡dame el cristal de plata!

-¡no te lo…!—interrumpió cuando se llevó la mano al pecho y no lo encontró.

Al igual que Serena, Darien se puso como un papel del susto. Darse cuenta de que Serena no tenía en su poder el cristal de plata por más que ella buscaba entre su ropa, lo llenó de una gran angustia; al igual que les pasó a los demás claro.

Pero mientras Serena buscaba y buscaba sin encontrar nada muy angustiada, Rini reía como una completa desquiciada.

-¡¿perdiste el cristal de plata mamá?! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpida eres?!

Río descontroladamente.

-¿cómo es posible que botaras el cristal de plata? ¡¿Cómo?!—río de nuevo y le salian lágrimas de tanto reír—Definitivamente no sé cómo es que tú vas a ser mi madre en un futuro. ¡Eres una idiota!

-¡respeta a tu madre Serena!

-¡papá! Tú nunca me llamas por mi nombre a menos que estés muy encabronado conmigo. ¿estás bien papi querido?

-deja de estar burlándote de tu mamá y de mí y reacciona. ¡Reacciona Rini! Esos imbéciles de Black Moon solo te están usando para conseguir lo que quieren. ¡¿eres tan ingenua que no lo ves?! Tu familia somos nosotros, ¡nosotros! ¡Vuelve a la normalidad!

-no, no papá, —se elevó para alejarse de la mirada de amor que ambos le daban—no me pidas eso. Por fin soy una mujer adulta y estoy encantada siéndolo. Siempre quise ser tan elegante y distinguida como mi mamá pero…

Miró a Serena y río de nuevo.

-…yo soy mucho mejor que ella. De verdad que no sé qué le ves a la insípida de Serena papi pero, —río y le guiñó un ojo—no contestes, ya lo sé. Es bueno saber de dónde saque tanta perversión y locura. Ustedes están locos pero eso no es nada, debiste haber visto como estaba el idiota de Diamante anoche mientras los veíamos por el espejo. Lo tenía….

-¡Rini!—la regañó Serena—No le digas esas cosas a Darien. ¡Respeta!

-como me dé cuenta que te ha puesto un dedo encima Rini, —la miró con ira contenida Darien a los ojos—tan solo uno, le va a pesar y mucho. No le voy a perdonar nunca que se haya atrevido a tocar a Serena y mucho menos le perdonaría si te toca a ti. ¡¿Escuchaste?!

-¡awwww papi! te ves tan sexy cuando estas todo celosito. Está bien, te prometo que no lo hare con él y me reservare para ti pero, —miró a Serena—lo siento mamá, a esa fiesta si no estás invitada. Adiós y, ¡ah sí! apresúrate a encontrar rápido el cristal de plata para que me lo des. Te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido porque, hmmm, si no somos nosotros lo que te matamos por haberlo perdido de esa forma tan, ¡estúpida! Mínimo es Luna la que te cuelga por haber hecho algo tan tonto como eso. ¡es tu obra maestra mamá!—se soltó a reír antes de desaparecer—Adiós ineptos, por cierto Mars, Venus, ¡qué bien lo hicieron! Me saludan a Mercury cuando la encuentren. ¡no sabía que era tan coqueta!

-¡Rini espera!—gritó una desconsolada Serena.

-¡Rini! ¡Vuelve acá jovencita! ¡Qué vengas te digo! ¡Rini….!

Al igual que les pasaba a Darien y Serena que eran sus futuros padres y la querían, a Lita, Rei y Mina les había dolido verla desaparecer frente a ellas y ver lo cruel que había sido con todos ellos.

Después de reponerse un poco de todas sus burlas y groserías, Serena reconoció que algo de razón tenía.

-odio admitirlo pero es verdad. Si Luna se entera de que perdí el cristal de plata por andar de fiesta anoche con todos ustedes, ¡me mata! ¿Qué voy a hacer ah? –Las miró y luego vio a Darien con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡¿qué voy hacer amor?!

-pues lo primero es que te calmes. Lo segundo es que nos vayamos para donde los tipos esos y tratemos encontrar a Amy. —Los miró a todos mientras le ponía los lentes a Serena— ¿alguien sabe qué hora es?

-las doce en punto. —contestó Rei.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar a Amy. —dijo Mina y adelanto el paso—vamos. Ya no hay nada que hacer Serena. A lo mejor Amy sabe que pasó anoche. Ella es la más inteligente de todos nosotros. Seguro sabe que pasó.

-vamos y espero que por mi bien y el del planeta Amy sepa algo del cristal de plata.

Con mucha dificultad y sin muchas fuerzas, emprendieron su camino hacia el lugar en donde se presentaba aquella pareja. Entrando al auditorio y acercándoseles, lo que escucharon los dejó perplejos.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Malditos infelices hijo de su….!

-Sigifredo, mi amor, —llegó el rubio con aquel peli negro que volaba de la ira que tenía y lo detuvo—no ganas nada con matarlos a golpes. Ya qué.

-¡fueron ellos Roberto! ¡Fueron ellos los que se llevaron a mordeloncito! ¿No recuerdas el video de seguridad anoche? ¡Malditos! ¡¿Dónde tienen a mi bebe?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-¿a…mordeloncito?—preguntó Asanuma con confusión—Ustedes me disculpan pero, ¿Quién es mordeloncito?

-¡mi niño! Es mi tigre y estoy seguro que, —trataba de acercarse Sigifredo a Darien para golpearlo—él y la maldita perra de su mujer se lo…

-¡oiga! No le diga así a mi esposa. ¡¿qué le pasa?! –Se acercó Darien furioso— ¿cuál es su problema conmigo o qué? ¡¿Qué le hice?!

-tú infeliz y la desgraciada de tu mujer, ¡se tiraron nuestro show anoche! ¡Lo arruinaron por completo!

-eh…disculpe señor, —se acercó Rei y se hizo en medio de ambos—nosotros no nos acordamos de nada de lo que pasó anoche y si les hicimos algún daño lo sentimos mucho. Nunca fue nuestra intención y estamos aquí porque necesitamos encontrar a nuestra amiga.

-¿de qué amiga hablan señorita?

Preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de calmar a su pareja.

-sí, —se hizo Mina frente a ellos muy angustiada—ella es una chica alta, de cabello negro azulado corto, linda sonrisa y….

-esperen, esperen, esperen un momento. —se acercó a ellos Roberto consternado— ¿de casualidad su amiga no se llama Amy?

-¡sí! ¡Es ella! ¿Saben dónde está?

-no les vayas a decir nada a estos miserables Robby.

-pero mi algodón de azúcar…

-¡ni mierda!—Les gritó con ira—no les vamos a decir nada. Esa nena es espectacular y no sé cómo es que puede ser amiga de unas porquerías como ustedes.

-mire loca hija de la gran perra, —se acercó Darien ahora furioso junto a Andrew—o nos dice donde esta Amy, o….

-¿o qué?

Le hizo frente igual de desafiante.

-¿qué es lo que me vas a hacer o qué?

-tranquilo mi dulcecito de miel, tranquilo. —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro para calmar a su esposo—Mira que de no haber sido por Amy todo se habría ido al carajo. Les propongo algo.

-hable, soy todo oídos.

-si ustedes nos dicen en donde esta mordeloncito y nos lo devuelven sano y salvo, nosotros les decimos donde está su amiga. ¿trato?

-me parece bien. —Respondió Darien más tranquilo—Su querida mascota está durmiendo en la tina de un hotel en donde nosotros despertamos esta mañana. Cerramos la puerta con seguro porque, —le entrego una llave—nos dio miedo que nos comiera. ¿Feliz ramera?

Miró a Sigifredo.

-por ahora si perra. —Lo miro con el mismo odio—Hasta no tener a mi querido mordeloncito en brazos no voy a estar feliz mi amor. —se abrazó a su esposo.

-bueno, ya les dijimos donde está el tigre. ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga?

-Amy dijo que estaba cansada de estar cuidando del culo de todos ustedes y que iba a ir a un lugar llamado…llamado, ¿recuerdas cómo dijo que se llamaba pastelito?

-"The Crown" dijo que iba a tratar de comunicarse con unos tales Luna y Artemis.

-¡¿qué?!—gritaron todas horrorizadas.

-vaya, como que es la policía de todas estas putas Robby. —Dijo Sigifredo pasándoles por el lado y dándole la mano a su esposo—Vámonos amor porque como le haya pasado algo a mi mordeloncito, ¡los capo a todos!

La pareja de ilusionistas y magos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano como la pareja de esposos que eran. Pero mientras ellos subían a su camioneta para ir al hotel y rescatar unos de sus tigres, los muchachos salian a toda prisa del lugar para tomar un taxi e ir al "The Crown"

En diferentes taxis y de camino, algunas como Serena se mordían las uñas de la angustia.

-ay no Darien, no. ¿Y si Amy se comunicó con Luna y Artemis y les dijo que….?

-no te angusties sin saber que pasó mi princesa. —La abrazó—Lo mejor es esperar a que lleguemos allá. ¿De acuerdo? Nada ganas con angustiarte de esta manera.

Mientras la abrazaba y pasaban por una calle, una imagen le llegaba de repente.

 ** _Flash Back…._**

 _-¿que estamos haciendo en una joyería y a esta hora Darien?_

 _-tú solo sígueme —_ le dio la mano y la ayudo a subir _— Recuerda que a esto me dedicaba antes de conocerte a ti y a toda esa parrandada de vagos. Tranquila. Solo te traje para que escojas tu argolla._

 _-no deberíamos estar aquí amor. Nos vamos a meter en un problema y…_

 _-¡ya ábrenos la maldita puerta Darien!—_ gritó Andrew con la botella en la mano mientras se la pasaba a Lita _— ¡muévete! ¡Nos están esperando en el auto!_

 ** _Fin de flash back…._**

 ** _-"¿qué fue lo que hicimos anoche ah?" "¡¿qué?!"_**

* * *

 _ **Ya casi les subo el tercer y ultimo capitulo ;) Ya nos leemos y jajaja, ¡me encanta! jajaja :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidas sean todas a la ultima parte del shot. Sé que se parece mucho a la pelicula y, ¿me podrán creer que cuando escribí esto no me la había visto? ¡increíble! jajajaja. Luego de hacer esta cochinada obvio me la vi ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Las dejo para que lean al fin que pasó con Amy, el cristal de plata y todos esos lokillos ;) Besitos, nos leemos abajito.**_

* * *

 **¿Y qué pasó anoche parte 2?**

Sus cabezas eran un completo caos. Ninguno de ellos había conseguido recordar nada por más que trataban. El que había tenido algo de suerte hasta ese momento había sido Darien pero eso era todo menos tener suerte. Estaba aterrado por las imágenes que le pasaron por la cabeza mientras se acercaban al: "The Crown"

Cuando llegaron ahí todo fue mucho peor.

-¡¿qué carajos hace esa camioneta estrellada en la tienda?! ¡¿Quién pudo hacer algo como eso?!

-Andrew, —entrecerró los ojos Darien y le puso un brazo en el hombro apenado—fui yo. Lo siento mucho.

-¡¿que tú qué?!

-¿lo dices en serio mi amor?

-sí, no te había querido decir nada hasta no estar seguro pero cuando veníamos para acá recordé que anoche me robé ese auto para escapar después de que entré al banco para robar.

-¡¿que tú hiciste qué?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-fue un _flashback_ que tuve hace poco, ya te lo dije. —Miró a Andrew—Lo siento Andrew. Dile a tu padre que pagare todos los daños.

-no pero olvídate de eso. Dime, ¿lograste recordar que pasó anoche?

-mi memoria es borrosa Andrew. A duras penas pude recordar ese auto y eso fue porque lo acabo de ver. Lo que les dije lo recordé hace poco.

-ok, eso lo entiendo pero, —fue hacia donde estaba el auto estrellado— ¿qué motivo podrías tener para estrellar un auto de esta forma?

-yo sí sé porque hermanito.

-¡Unazuki! –Se giró aterrado cuando la escuchó hablar— ¿de verdad? ¿Tú sabes qué pasó?

-oh si, —río— te diré. Anoche estábamos a punto de cerrar la tienda cuando vimos que entró Amy como alma que la llevaba el diablo. Seguido de que ella entró muerta de risa con una cámara de video en la mano y algo pasada de tragos, aparecieron todos ustedes en esa camioneta.

Río de nuevo.

-fue algo de verdad aterrador hermanito. ¡que borrachera te pusiste anoche! ¡Hasta te casaste y todo!

-ay no, —se llevó una mano a la cabeza muy angustiado—o sea que como quien dice no solo tu tuviste la culpa Darien. ¡Yo también! ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá ah?

-ay no amor pero espérate, —se acercó Lita a Unazuki— ¿nos puedes decir que más pasó con Amy? Llevamos horas buscándola y nada que aparece. ¿sabes para donde se fue?

-pues mi queridísima cuñada, —le pasó un brazo por el hombro muy sonriente—luego de que ustedes entraron como vacas a la tienda y acabaron con varias máquinas, Amy dio un gran salto para salvarse de ser arrollada y salió corriendo. Oh no pero espérate, lo peor no fue eso.

-¿no?—se acercó Serena y los demás curiosa—dinos, ¿qué más pasó?

-pues ustedes bajaron con unas bolsas, botellas y muertos de risa pero luego apareció un tipo que, uy si, ¡estaba buenísimo! Los amenazó con matarlos si no le daban el…. ¿el que era? ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba esa roca?

-el cristal de plata Serena. —le susurró Darien a Serena—fijo él se lo llevo.

-oye Unazuki pero dinos, ¿Cómo era el tipo que según tu estaba para morirse?

-no Lita, ¡divino! Así como me gustan a mí. Alto, de cabello corto plateado, traje elegante blanco y como con un tatuaje de media luna negra en la frente. ¡Estaba para comérselo cuñada!

Río con ella.

-sí, divino pero no, muy grosero. Se puso a decirles un poco de cosas a ustedes y empezaron a pelear.

-¿qué más viste Unazuki?—se acercó Mina angustiada de que hubiera descubierto sus identidades.

-nada más. Como el papacito ese empezó como a expulsar una energía muy rara y acabar con todo, todos salimos de la tienda corriendo por salvar nuestras vidas. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a un tipo de traje negro con antifaz insultando al papacito ese. Le dijo que lo iba a matar por haber tocado a su princesa o algo así.

-ay Darien…-lo abrazó Serena enternecida—eres tan dulce. No sé cuántas veces te tengo que decir que….

-bueno Unazuki pero, ¿y entonces?—dijo una exasperada Rei acercándose a ellos mientras Serena abrazaba a Darien— ¿dónde está Amy? ¿Sabes o no?

-pues antes de que saliera corriendo de aquí por huir de ustedes, recuerdo que tu Serena y tu Mina, le dijeron que primero la mataban antes que dejar que las delatara. Me dijo que iría a un lugar muy tranquilo que le encantaba para relajarse y alejarse de ustedes. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Luego se le acercó a su hermano y lo codeó con cara de picardía.

-vaya fiestas en las que te metes eh Andrew y no eres capaz de invitarme. ¡qué mal hermano eres!

-no me jodas ahora Unazuki que no estoy para tus bromas. Nos vemos ahora. Si papá viene y pregunta, dile que yo hablo con él más tarde.

-ok hermanito y oye, ¡felicitaciones! Se ven tan lindos juntos.

-gracias hermanita. —Le sonrió antes de salir y tomarle la mano a Lita—Nos vemos. Llama a la aseguradora. Seguro la póliza debe cubrir ese tipo de cosas.

-¡buena suerte buscando a Amy!

Igual o más confundidos que cuando despertaron, salieron de la tienda para seguirla buscando pero para sorpresa de todos Asanuma habló y les dio una idea.

-oigan, sé que podrá parecer no sé, algo irónico pero, ¿y si usamos la camioneta para seguir buscando a Amy? Así ahorramos tiempo. ¿no creen?

-vaya, — lo vio Rei y por primera vez desde que había despertado volvía sonreír—por lo menos eres inteligente. Al menos no me acosté con un completo analfabeta estúpido.

-ok, gracias por lo que me toca señorita Rei.

La miró Asanuma riendo.

-pues sí, creo que tienes razón Asanuma. ¿ya qué diablos? Suban. Mientras saco la camioneta de aquí ustedes vayan pensando en donde puede estar Amy. Se nos acaba el tiempo y tenemos que encontrarla antes de que empiece la prueba.

Darien sacó unas extrañas llaves que ni siquiera sabía que tenía del bolsillo de su chaqueta y subiendo a la camioneta con Andrew, empezó a dar reversa para salir de ahí. Mientras salía no pudo evitar ver la camioneta llena de vasos, serpentina, globos, botellas y en sí, una muestra más de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Estando ya fuera de la tienda y mientras todos subían, optó por mirar a Andrew y reírse.

-nunca ni jamás me vuelvan a dar una fiesta sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? y tu Lita, —la miró por el espejo retrovisor—no me vuelvas a hacer un pastel en todo lo que te quede de vida. Nunca en mi vida había hecho tantas estupideces y creo que necesitare unas vacaciones después de encontrar a Amy. Me iré con mis papas a estados unidos por lo menos por un fin de semana. Eso siempre me relaja.

-oye, oye, oye amor, —se le acercó Serena al asiento mientras el daba marcha— ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-eso Serena, que me voy a ir a pasar unos días con mis papas porque...

-no, no, no eso amor, lo otro. ¿qué te relaja qué?

-ir con ellos. Mamá es muy buena y mi papá….

-¡eso es!—saltó Serena en el asiento muy alegre— ¡ya sé dónde está Amy!

-¡¿Dónde Serena?!

-ay Mina, piensa. ¿A dónde le gusta ir a Amy cuando nosotras empezamos a joderla con todas nuestras tareas?

-¡sí! ¡Eso es!

-bueno, bueno pero, ¿y entonces? –Miro Darien por el espejo retrovisor— ¿a dónde voy?

-a la biblioteca que está al lado de la torre de Tokio. Seguro está ahí.

-bueno…. —aceleró con fuerza—Vamos a ver si por fin la encontramos y acabamos con este día de mierda.

Darien aceleró mucho la camioneta y aunque lo estaba matando la sed y el fuerte dolor de cabeza por la resaca, no le dio importancia. Estaba cansado de todo lo que había pasado y lo único que quería era regresar a su casa, darse un baño de agua caliente y dormir lo que le quedara de vida abrazado a Serena.

Pero como el capítulo apenas empezó y si no pasan cosas no sería _fic_ , algo inesperado ocurrió y arruinó no solo sus planes si no los de todos.

-¡vida tan hijo de la gran puta la mía ah! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

-¡Darien! ¡Darien mi amor! ¡Espera!—salió Serena de la camioneta corriendo tras él cuando él salió y azotó la puerta— ¡espera!

-pues hasta razón tiene.

Lo siguió Rei también de mal genio.

-¡¿Cuándo se va a acabar este día de mierda?!

Y al igual que lo hicieron Darien, Serena y Rei, los demás también se bajaron para ver.

-¡hasta que por fin los encuentro partida de zánganos degenerados! ¡Casi que no!

-¡¿qué carajos quieres Diamante?! ¡¿Qué?! Te advierto que, —se le acercó ya transformado en Tuxedo Mask mientras las demás se transformaban—hoy no estoy para tus maricadas. ¡me tienes harto! Primero te llevas a MI mujer y la hipnotizas para hacer no sé qué clase de cosas con ella, luego…

-¡ya te dije que no pasó nada entre nosotros mi amor! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me creas ah?!

-no, no te creo Serena porque este infeliz, ¡Es un sádico de mierda!—tomó a Diamante por la camisa y lo levantó—tan solo tienes que verle la cara para saber que es un enfermo. ¡un depravado!

-¡ya basta de tus insultos Tuxedo imbécil!—se le soltó—En primera, no soy ningún degenerado; yo no traigo loca a mi hija. Como segundo lugar, yo no compartiría a la mamacita rica de sailor moon ni con mi sombra. ¡El degenerado eres tú idiota!

-¡ya basta! ¡No más!

Se hizo Serena en medio de ellos.

-Diamante, —lo miró con cansancio y pesar—no jodas más por hoy. Tuvimos una noche muy pesada y el día no ha sido una maravilla que digamos. ¿por favor? Mañana, mañana o pasado mañana seguimos peleando todo lo que se te dé la gana pero por hoy, ¡déjanos en paz!

-bueno y si no te vas a perder cretino, —se le acercó Rei con una flecha de fuego y apuntándole—nos vas a obligar a patearte el culo y no quiero. Me duele la cabeza, tengo sed, hambre y sueño. ¡lárgate que estamos buscando a nuestra amiga!

-ah sí, ahora que lo mencionan, —las miró a todas y no pudo evitar reír—falta la azulita. ¿Cómo es que se llama? Oh sí, sailor Mercury. ¿no me digan que se les perdió su amiga? Qué pena.

-mira idiota, —se le acercó Lita—no nos jodas más y mejor dinos algo, ¿eres tu quien se llevó a Amy? ¿Tú la tienes retenida así como nos tuviste la otra vez?

-no, a mi sáquenme de esa colada. —río y se elevó—Yo no tengo nada que ver en ese paseo y, ¿saben qué? No vine a pelear con ustedes.

-¿ah no?—preguntó Mina molesta— ¿entonces a que viniste? ¿De visita?

-es que Black Lady; —se le acercó a Serena—que por cierto mi reina, que muchachita tan mal educada y grosera. ¡No hace caso!

Se carcajeó.

-pero en fin, esa muchacha, me dijo que habías botado el cristal de plata y me lo dijo tan alegre que no le creí. A eso vine. Vine a comprobar si era verdad lo que dijo la antipática de Black Lady. ¿es verdad mi amor? ¡¿Lo botaste?!

-eh…bueno yo, yo no….

-no tienes por qué responderle nada a este hijo de puta Serena. —se hizo Darien frente a ella y lo miró mal—Mira imbécil, si Serena boto o no boto el cristal de plata, ¡no es problema tuyo!

-¡¿Cómo que no es problema mío infeliz?!—Se le pararon los pelos de la ira que le dio— ¡claro que es mi problema! ¿Que no ves que ese es todo el propósito de mi aparición en la historia? ¡Robarles ese malparido cristal de plata!

-pues a mí me importa una mierda lo que tu….

Y mientras ellos discutían, la sirena de la policía llegaba y los llamaba.

 _-¡somos la policía de Tokio! ¡Bajen las armas y entréguense! ¡Los tenemos rodeados!_

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos van a detener?! ¡¿Que hicimos?!

-oh no, —río Diamante antes de desaparecer—nada idiota. ¡solo robaste un banco y una joyería anoche! Según me dijo la insoportable de tu sádica hija, eso no es permitido en este mundo de salvajes. Adiós ineptos. ¡mucha suerte!

-¡este…!

-¡a la camioneta!—gritó Andrew mientras corría para subir— ¡ya, ya, vámonos!

-¡¿vamos a huir Andrew?!—preguntó Lita mientras él la halaba por una mano.

-ah no, ya me canse de toda esta mierda. —soltó su bastón Darien y se hizo frente a ellos—Serena, Andrew y Asanuma; ustedes que no tiene poder, suban al auto. Rei, Mina, Lita y yo, los detendremos para de una vez y por todas, ¡acabar con esta mierda de día! ¡Estoy harto! ¡¿Listas sailor scouts?!

-pero Darien…

-no voy a discutir contigo ahora Serena. —le dio una fulminante mirada—Sube al maldito auto y obedece. Si no hubieras perdido el cristal de plata nos serias de mucha ayuda ahora.

-sí, eso lo sé pero…

-pero como no lo tienes y si te quedas aquí afuera corres peligro, ¡sube! Compórtate como una esposa y obedece.

-¡eres un patán! ¡¿Qué clase de esposo eres?!

-¡el que te ama maldita sea!—fue con ella y la tomó por el rostro—El que te adora Serena. ¿sabes qué? Estoy harto de todo esto porque quiero que volvamos a mi casa y estemos solos. Quiero que estemos como lo que somos ahora, esposos. Así que sube al maldito auto y espérame para irnos. ¿puedes hacer eso o no?

-yo también te amo. —lo besó—Ten cuidado amor.

-¡oye Darien!—gritó Rei con una flecha en mano— ¡ahí vienen! ¡Ven y ayuda!

-¡ya voy! Y por cierto, —extendió sus manos para usar su técnica y le dijo también de mal humor— ¡no me grites! A Serena me le aguanto porque es Serena. ¿entendiste? ¡¿Listas o no?!

-¡sí!

-a la cuenta de tres lanzamos nuestros ataques, recuerden, traten de no darles a las personas, solo a las patrullas.

-cuando quieras. —dijo Lita y empezó a expulsar rayos por el cuerpo.

-¡a la una…! ¡.a las dos….! ¡Y a las tres! ¡Ataquen!

Perfectamente bien coordinados y sin darle a las personas, Lita derribó una con sus rayos. Mina pinchó las llantas de otra con su cadena, Rei incendió otra obligando a los policías a salir del auto antes de que estallara y Darien, cegó a la última patrulla lo cual los obligó a detenerse frente a ellos a tan solo un centímetro de donde estaban.

Pensando que por el momento habían acabado con el problema y podían irse, se equivocaban.

-¡oye! ¡Tú payaso! ¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen ah?! ¿No solo roban el banco anoche y la joyería, sino que también nos atacan hasta casi matarnos? ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-señor agente todo se ha tratado de un error. —Le respondió exasperado—Nosotros somos personas que luchamos por la justicia, no ladrones. Así que con el permiso que ustedes me merecen, nos vamos. Adiós. —les dio la espalda.

-¡oiga no! ¡¿Cree que lo vamos a dejar ir con todas estas putas?! ¡Olvídese!

-¡¿a quién le dijiste puta cabrón?!—Se le acercó Rei y alistó una flecha de fuego—repítelo imbécil ¡que lo repitas!

-déjalo así amiga. —le puso una mano Lita sobre el brazo a Rei—ya qué. Vámonos. Tenemos que encontrar a Amy. Ya es la, —miró su reloj—una y media. No tenemos más tiempo para perderlo con estos debiluchos.

-¡¿debilucho yo?!—le dijo un gigantesco policía mientras se le acercaba—A ver perra miserable, ¡muestra a ver qué es lo que tienes!

-oh, —rio Lita y tomo posición de ataque— ¿quieres terminar en una camilla eh? Muy bien, que conste que se los advertí. ¡aaaahhh….!

Darien, Mina y Rei ya habían subido a la camioneta para seguir su camino pero Lita no. Ella se quedó afuera dándole una lección de buenos modales a aquel par de policías que entre otras cosas, eran corruptos.

Lita les estaba dando la paliza de su vida pero un mal geniado Darien al igual que Rei, le pidieron a Andrew que fuera por ella, tenían prisa por seguir su camino.

-¿yo? ¿Y yo por qué?

-¿no eres tu su esposo pues? ¡Sirve para algo y ve! Tráela para que podamos irnos porque si no, nos vamos sin ella. ¿no muchachos?

-¡sí!

-ok, ok, —bajo Andrew—ya voy, ya voy eh…. Pero que genio el de esta gente. No vuelvo a salir de fiesta con ellos.

Lita le había propinado un rayo a uno y lo había dejado fuera de combate muy rápidamente. Pero al otro, a quien las había insultado y le dijo lo que le dijo, le estaba dando una serie de golpes que a cualquiera lo dejarían en cama por los menos una semana.

Cuando Andrew llegó con ella y vio lo mucho que sangraba el tipo por la quebrada nariz, Lita se desconcentró y recibió un golpe en la cara. Cosa que lo molestó mucho.

-¡nadie toca a mí Lita ¡Aaaahhhhhh!—lo cogió por la camisa y lo levantó de un tirón—Pagaras por eso basura.

Ahora quien estaba enojado y dándole golpes sin cesar, era Andrew. Dándole un potente puño en la cara, un rodillazo en el estómago para rematarlo con una patada en la entrepierna, escuchó que una cansada, sangrante y bella Lita le hablaba.

-uy mi amor, ¡no sabía que eras tan fuerte! ¡Qué bien! ¡Me case con Hulk!

Y él que no paraba de patearlo en el piso decía…

-¡a mi mujer no la toca nadie pendejo! ¡Esto es para que aprenda!

-ya, ya mi amor. —Llegó Lita y detuvo la patada que le iba a dar al sujeto—Creo que ya entendió; además no me duele tanto. ¿Vamos?

Señaló la camioneta mientras Darien pitaba.

-tenemos que encontrar a Amy. Adelántate. Le daré una pequeña descarga para que no llame a nadie y eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

-como quieras preciosa. —La besó y le quitó algo de sangre del labio—Asegúrate de darle una fuerte. Quiero que le duela y mucho.

-como quieras mi rey. —Le guiñó un ojo y extendió la mano hacia el sujeto—Esto es por habernos insultado, por ser un debilucho y por haber hecho enojar a mi esposo.

-¡no, no, no por favor! ¡aaaaahh!

A final de cuentas Lita le dio una mediana descarga de rayos. Volviendo a la camioneta y sentándose en las piernas de su amado esposo, sonrió y se alegró cuando el muy preocupado le limpió el labio que sangraba un poco.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la biblioteca que estaba al lado de la torre de Tokio. Buscando a Amy por todas partes y sin encontrarla, finalmente una voz que venía de lo alto del cielo y se escuchaba muy poco les devolvió el aliento.

-¡Amy!

 _-¡partida de idiotas! ¡Llevo aquí toda la noche y parte del día!_ —le tiró otro globo de agua— _¡me estoy asando! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!_

-¡ya vamos Amy!

Para sorpresa de todos Amy no estaba en la biblioteca como todas creyeron, estaba en lo alto de la torre de Tokio. Subiendo a toda prisa y llegando con una furiosa y roja Amy, la abrazaron sin importar sus insultos.

-¡Amy!

-¡degeneradas de mierda! ¡¿Cómo me dejan aquí encerrada toda la noche?! ¡Tengo que ir a mi examen y miren la hora que es! ¡Ya no alcanzo a llegar! ¡Infelices de….!

-di lo que quieras Amy pero yo estoy feliz de verte. —La abrazaba Mina con fuerza—Estoy feliz.

-Amy, —lloraba también Serena mientras la abrazaba—perdónanos por todo lo que pasó anoche, lo sentimos mucho. Te prometemos que no vuelve a pasar.

-¡por supuesto que no vuelve a pasar! Yo con ustedes no vuelvo a salir ni a tomarte una soda. ¡olvídenlo! ¡¿Miren no más como quede de tanto recibir sol?! ¡Parezco un puto tomate! ¡Es el colmo!

A la larga todas (y ellos también claro porque la búsqueda había terminado) estaban muy alegres de haber encontrado a Amy. Bajando del gran edificio y subiendo al auto, lo que Amy les dijo no podían asimilarlo.

-así es Serena, por tu culpa y por la de todos ustedes claro, yo me tire mi examen y no es justo. Por eso quiero que por lo menos uses el cristal de plata y me hagas sentir mejor. Estas quemaduras me duelen mucho.

-ay Amy yo…-se llevó la mano al pecho con dolor—yo no sé ni cómo decirte esto. Yo no tengo el cristal de plata. Lo perdí.

A Amy le dio un incontrolable ataque de risa como nunca antes lo habían visto. Doblada de risa en el asiento trasero con todos ellos, sacó la cámara y poniéndola a reproducir les dijo que no había problema. Que el cristal de plata no estaba perdido.

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces dónde está Amy?

-mírenlo ustedes mismos. —río y les mostró la cámara.

-definitivamente esto lo tengo que ver.

Detuvo el auto Darien y fue con todos ellos

Un grito al unisonó y que tranquilamente se podría decir que escucho medio mundo, dejaba ver los sorprendidos que estaban todos por lo que veían en aquella cámara.

-¡no puede ser!

Así termino el festejo del cumpleaños número veintidós del por siempre hermoso, guapo y talentoso Darien Chiba. Siendo ese un cumpleaños inolvidable para él y para todos sus amigos, abrazaba y reía a una más tranquila Serena que por fin sabía dónde estaba el cristal de plata.

-¿lo ves? Te dije que no debías hacer conjeturas antes de investigar mi amor.

-pues sí pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo dejé frente a nuestra foto del buro de tu cama? ¡No me acordaba!

-pues ya ves, solo mira el video.

Y en el video decía antes de que salieran a hacer locuras….

 _-¿sí? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo mi amor?_

 _-sí, si mi amada princesa pero tú ya tienes un valioso y poderoso cristal en tu poder. No tengo nada que darte._

 _-si es por eso, —_ se quitó el broche y se lo entregó _—con gusto renuncio al mío solo por estar junto a ti. Toda la vida junto a ti._

 _-bueno, —_ lo puso sobre el buró frente a la foto de ellos dos antes de salir _—entonces como tú me diste el tuyo, vamos y buscamos un anillo que sea igual de hermoso a ti para que nos casemos hoy. ¿Te parece?_

 _-¡sí!_

 _-¡ah no!—_ dijo Andrew de la mano con Lita en el pasillo _—si ustedes se casan hoy, ¡nosotros también! ¿No mi amor?_

 _-como quieras mi rey._

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo :D jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a las que se tomaron el trabajo de leer y mucho mas a las que lo comentaron. Se los agradezco mucho. Ahí me perdonaran el lemon cochino, las groserías y todo lo que hubo en el shot pero pues eso es lo que soy yo, ¡una loca! jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos y oigan, ¡que viva mi ex amor lindo Darien! ¡que viva y siga de fiesta! jajajaja. Gracias por leer :)_**


End file.
